The Happy Place
by InsaneLorraine
Summary: In the town of Limaville anything can happen...even accidentally bringing home a Werewolf.
1. Chapter 1

The Happy Place

CHAPTER 1

NOTE- yes I deleted all of my stories, I was having major writer's block that was not going to end anytime soon. So I am starting this new story and not writing anything else until it's finished! I'm not a big fan of the whole vampire/werewolf thing... so this is a type of happy medium. ENJOY

"Hell won't be so bad, you know. After all, I'll be there to keep you company."  
>― <span>Tess Oliver<span>, _Camille_

There is a catchy little song, something about going over a river and through the woods to Grandmother's house.

It's a stupid song.

I can't stop humming it in my head, though admitedly the situation calls for it.

I am literally on my way to my grandmother's house, per my mother's request. I guess the poor old woman has some sort of cold that renders her in need of homemade chicken soup.

It's a long walk, about three miles along the main road that twists and turns through our small town. I only just turned sixteen and there was no way that my uptight mother was going to let me drive her SUV. No, no, she would rather send her child outside alone...to be eaten alive by the beasts that haunt our town's surrounding forests.

Ok I'm being a tad dramatick. Yes there are unknown beasts and monsters in our forests, but no, they don't just come crawling out of the woods to eat you...at least not during the day.

Here in Limaville as long as you are in your home, doors and windows locked, by the town curfew of 8pm then you live to see another day. We live in piece with monsters of Limaville, they don't come near us and we don't go near them.

Of course it doesn't always work that way. Every once and awhile you see a missing child poster and you just know that little "Tommy" or whatever wandered into the woods and was snatched up.

Kids are so stupid.

A loud horn honking snaps me out of my thoughts. A beat up Chevy pulls up next to me, I roll my eyes and continue my walk down the traveled road.

"Hey good lookin'! You need a ride?"

Ugh. Noah Puckerman. The town man whore. It's rumored that he is 1/4 Centaur, God only knows how drunk his poor mother had to have been. He is muscular in build, and his hair naturally grows in a mohawk-like mane, his eyes an expressionless black color. I don't even bother looking at him.

"Get the hell away from me Puckerman, I wouldn't be caught dead with a mut like you"

"Awww, why so bitchy? We can't all be purebloods like the fabulous Fabray's"

I'm really not in the mood for his bullshit. And I know he won't let up. Without another word from hima turn sharply to the left and head into the forest.

"Hey! Hey you can't go in there!" He is shouting, though I don't know why...I'm barely twenty feet away.

"Alright fine...but don't think I'll be surprised when they find your mangled body!" Those were his parting words as he reved up his engine and sped away.

Thank God.

I had only gone about ten feet into the woods with absolutely no intention of going any further. I just wanted to get rid of that scumbag.

I'm almost back to the road when I hear it.

Sounds like...crying.

I turn quickly, looking in every direction for the whimper.

Then I see it.

Or rather... I se HER.

About thirty feet deep into the woods, a small figure is lying almost motionless on the ground. Without really thinking about it I run towards the girl. Some beast must've snagged her while she was out for a jog or something.

When I get to her I drop to my knees. The poor girl is naked, and looks to have been beaten close to death. She is stirring slightly but is otherwise unresponsive. My mind is racing, trying to figure out a solution. I'm only five minutes away from my Grandma's house. The girl is small, young, probably just a year or two younger than me. I turn her over and wrap her in my coat. Her face is beautiful, I don't recognize her from around her thought. Maybe she is new...it would explain why she didn't know not to go in the woods.

Speaking of... I needed to get us out and away from the forest. Now. It was getting dark, in a half hour it would be eight o'clock. I would have to call my mom and let her know that I would be staying at Grandma's tonight. I pick the girl up gently, she is odly warm...most likely running a fever from being clothesless.

I'm out of breath by the time I reach my Grandmother's house. She lives on the outskirts of Limaville, the closest neighbor is a mile in either direction. I don't bother knocking, the woman is 97 years old and can barely hear or see. I carry the girl to one of the two story hous's guest bedrooms and lay her in the quilted bed.

I walk lightly down the hall to my Grandma's room. She is awake but says nothing to me, just smiles before coughing and hacking. I walk in and hand the thermos of soup to her.

"Hey Grandma, mom wanted to make sure you eat this and get better."

"Oh of course dear!" She yells. I wince.

"Hey Grandma, it's dark outside so I am going to stay the night here ok?" She has already tuned me out.

A quick call to my mother and everything is settled. I don't tell her about the girl, no use worrying anyone just yet. Instead I go back to the guest room intent on finding the girl something to wear. She has rolled over on her side and is almost falling off the bed. Natrally I go to situate her, that's when she opens her eyes slightly... and I can see.

Don't panic.

Don't PANIC.

DON'T panic.

DON'T PANIC.

I'm panicking... Oh God I'm going to throw up.

Her eyes. Her eyes are a crystal blue.

Crystal Blue eyes... a trademark of the Lycan, the shapeshifters, the monsters in the woods.

I am trapped in my Grandmother's house with a Werewolf.

Holy Shit.

TBC...?


	2. Chapter 2

The Happy Place

CHAPTER 2

AN- Thank you all for reading and commenting! It means a lot to me.

ENJOY

Do you remember when you first learned to swim?

The pool of water seems as if it will swallow you whole.

What if it pulls you under?

What if your dad can't reach you to save you?

What if you drown?

It's not so much the swimming that we fear. It's the drowning.

The thought of water racing into your lungs, filling your belly and clouding your mind. Choking you and sending you into a panic...

But you get into the water anyway.

Bright orange water wings, floral one piece swim suit.

Too much curiosity. Not enough courage.

As you push off into the blue. You find quickly that you float. The water glides under your arms, hugs your body, lifting you.

And suddenly... you're swimming. The fear is replaced by excitement and joy. How far out do you think you can go? How deep can you dive? Should you open your eyes underwater? Are there really monsters in the deep blue sea?

I never learned to swim.

Here in Limaville, there really are monsters in the deep blue sea. And God forbid you should put pool in your backyard, only to wake up and find it invested with Mermaids.

I never learned to swim. So why and how is it that I feel as though I am drowning?

The wolf is sleeping again, has been for at least ten minutes. To be honest, she never acutally woke up, just kind of stirred and opened her eyes.

It was enough to send me into shock. I can't move. Won't move. Probably shouldn't move.

How did this happen? One of the most dangerous to plague our town is sleeping in my Grandmother's guest bed. The wolf didn't sneak in, didn't force her way in... no.. I let her in.

I'm a God damn fool.

I can see it now, no one will come to my funeral. I'm too much of a bitch. I'm sure my epitaph will read something along the lines of:

Here lies Quinn Fabray

What a bitch.

I shrug the thought away.

My legs are finally working, I make my way quietly out of the room and downstairs. I know where my Grandma's guns are. Sure enough, in the army green gun cabinet, a Rifle. God only knows how old it is, but I grab it anyway.

I know how to shoot. You'd be a fish out of water if you didn't know how to hold a damn gun. In Limaville it's eather shoot or be eaten. Or worse... whatever worse may be, I don't care to find out.

I know what needs to be done.

Shoot her. Clean in the head. Get it over with.

I don't feel badly. Not one bit. It's not like I can release her into the wild or anything, with her injuries she would never make it. If I take her to a doctor ( better chance of snow in Hell) they will just euthanize her. That would only cost tax payer's money. Plus my mother would find out... no thank you.

Put her out of her misery.

I can do this.

I can't do this.

She looks so peaceful sleeping there. So content, so ...so...so Human. If God wanted monsters to be scary, he shouldn't have made some of them to look like the rest of us. How am I supposed to shoot her, when she looks like that?

The wolf stirrs, and whines in pain. She gasps and grabs her stomache in agony.

Now she really is awake. And she's...Crying?

Why Is she crying?

"I c-can't b-b-breathe! Plea-please help me, please help me..."

It comes out barely louder than a whisper, but I can hear it clear as day.

Does she really think I'll fall for this? "No way.. I'm not helping you! You'll tear me to shreds."

I have the rifle shoved in her face. Good luck trying anything beast.

She looks at me. Almost through me. It's like she is searching for something. Her eyes say what her mouth has already begged for, she wants me to help her. I can see that her her stomache is swollen, probably broken ribs. If she doesn't stop moving then it will only get worse.

"Stop moving" I say

She continues to writhe.

"Stop moving, if you want to be able to breathe then you have to hold still."

She stills, but the sobs that rack her aching body are not helping. She needs to calm down.

I set the rifle down and step towards her, without thinking, I reach out my hands and place a gentle pressure on her shoulders.

The pressure opens her airway and I can see the relief in her face. She looks at me and continues greedily inflating her lungs with the precious air. Her eyes are drooping but she holds my stare.

I feel something. Something...

God I think I'm drowning. She is so warm. So scared.

I'm only just now realizing that she hasn't attacked me yet.

I can feel my heart in my throat, beating hard and loud like a drum. She is sleeping now again. Only a matter of time before she wakes up. I sit shakily in the rocking chair accross the room. It's almost morning. Only five more hours until the sun will grace me with the safety of light.

My eyes wander to the rifle resting unused on the floor. I'm such an idiot. Forget my epitaph reading that i'm a bitch, more likely it will read:

Here lies Quinn Fabray

What an idiot.

If anyone in Limaville knew that a Werewolf was sleeping in a human's house... I don't want to think about it. She just, seems so harmless. What if I save her and then in return she doesn't eat me? Like that story with the lion and the mouse?

Oh, who am I kidding? It's in her blood to kill. I know, I've heard the stories.

The most famous story is of a girl, many years ago, named Lillian Reddington. It's said that she left her home one day, intent on a relaxing walk through the forest. Of course back then the people of Limaville knew nothing of the creatures in the woods. Little 13 year old Lillian set off in her beautiful cherry red pea coat. Deep in the woods she came face to face with a man named Benjamen Brian Walters. Bejamen was known throughout the town as a descent man, a bank manager. Though he was a stickler for loan payments (having recently evicted the three Peterson brothers from their homes) he was otherwise in good standing with the locals. That's why Lillian Reddington thought nothing of seeing him on the well walked path, though she thought it odd that he would be wearing his flashy gray business suit to go hiking in.

"Hello Mr. Walters, how are you today?" Lillian asked. The older man said nothing, eyeing the girl carefully.

"What are you doing here all by yourself? You shouldn't be here..." Benjamen huffed.

Lillian only shrugged her shoulders and continued on down the way. Later that day, the Mr. and Mrs. Reddington called the police when their daughter hadn't returned home. After searching the woods, all that was found was a cherry red pea coat and a shred of expensive gray suit fabric.

Now you tell me...what do you think happened? He ate her of course! All that was left of that stupid girl was her stupid coat, and it was her own stupid fault.

And here I am.

About to make the same stupid mistake.

Yes. I am going to save the wolf.

No. I don't know what I'm doing.

I think I'm drowning.

...I wish I knew how to swim...

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

The Happy Place

CHAPTER 3

AN- THANK YOU! You guys rock! Did anyone catch the reference to Little Red Ridinghood in the last chapter? Anyway, I'm letting this story go wherever the hell it wants to go... I hope you guys are enjoying it! Keep the comments comin'! P.S. I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes, I write faster than my brain can correct... and I'm too lazy to go back and edit.

Lying is an art.

A well crafted lie will ensure that you have people eating out of the palm of your hand. A lie gone wrong could have horrid consequences.

When constructing the perfect lie, there are a few rules to abide by...

Rule #1: Keep it simple- adding too many details will only cause confusion on your part, and people will start to doubt you.

Rule #2: Remember your three C's- Calm, Cool, Collected. Stay relaxed, if you are too stressed than people are less likely to believe you.

Rule #3: Believe the lie- Try your hardest to convice part of your brain that the lie you are telling is actually true. Other people will believe your lie if you in fact believe it yourself.

Lying is an art, and I am Van Gogh.

As soon as the sun peaked over the mountains and sprinkled light and warmth accross Limaville, I was up and out of my Grandma's house. I sprinted the three miles back to my own house.

I had a plan.

The wolf was still asleep when I left. I didn't think twice about leaving her in the house with Grandma. Would it really be so bad if the old woman got mauled? I mean really, she is older than dirt and can barely remember how to sit up.

Yep. I'm going to hell. But not until I have put my plan into action.

Right, the plan.

It's simple really. The wolf needs to go. Obviously I am having trouble shooting the damn thing because she looks like a human. And despite what you think, I have some feelings. How can I kill something that looks like an everyday person?

So I'll wait.

I'll cage the beast (literally) and get her back to good health. Once she is feeling 100% she is bound to shift into her furry little self. Once she has shifted back...I'll go "Old Yeller" on her ass and shoot her.

A dog... I can shoot an overgrown mutt.

I figure I'll build some kind of kennel in my Grandma's backyard, put a doghouse in it, some food and water... what more could she need?

The tricky part will be getting around my mother. I will be spending an unusual amount of time at my Grandma's house and my mom is sure to be suspicious...I'll have to lie to my mother dearest.

My mother, Judy Fabray.

There are a lot of mothers in the world today... I wish I had one of them..

Judy Fabray is a distant descendant of one of the witches of Salem. None of their powers were passed down to my mother, just their unattractive attitudes. You think I'm a bitch? My mother is "Judy Fabray, Queen of the Bitches".

She has a right to be a bitch I guess. When I was about two years old my father left us. My sister Fran, who was ten at the time, chose to go with him. I heard that he remarried and has some glamorous life in a place far away... I think South Dakota or some bullshit.

I couldn't care less about him, seriously. I'm trying to care less and I can't.

Anyway, back to my mother.

Speak of the devil, there she is.

I walk through the front door of our modest home. My mother is sitting at the kitchen table, reading some book and munching away on half of a bagel.

I say nothing and simply sit accross from her.

"So.. I am going to stay at Grandma's for a few days ok?" Maybe she won't care, I mean we are only three weeks into my summer vacation. It's not like I'd be missing out on anything.

"Why on earth will you be staying there?" Her left eyebrow has risen practically into her hairline with curiosity "Last night I had to bribe you to even take the woman some soup, now you want to stay there for a few days?"

Remember Rule #1 of lying, keep it simple.

"...yep. I figure she probably doesn't have that long before...yuh know. And she has a lot of stuff that needs to be done..."

"Alright I guess. But so help me, if I find out that you are throwing parties or trashing your Grandma's house..." She doesn't finish the sentance, she doesn't need to. I am too scared of that woman to do anything remotely rebellious...Well...besides harboring a werewolf.

Without another word (we've already spoken too much) I head to my room to pack some things. I wonder if I should pack some extra clothes for the wolf. Do they wear clothes when they aren't in wolf form? Or do they just hang around naked? I shake the thought and decide it's best to be prepared.

Slinging the duffel bag over my shoulder, I head out to the local hardware store. My Grandma has some old fencing stuff laying around in her yard, I'll just need a doghouse or something. The hardware store is just down the street (as is most everything), and within five minutes I am walking through the door.

Anderson's Hardware. Run by the ever charming Blaine Anderson. I think he is ever a jackass.

Blaine Anderson is a player. He is handsome enough though. Thick raven hair , deep eyes, strong jaw, perfectly toned body. It's as if he was sculpted from stone by Hephaestus himself.

God I hate him.

"Well hello there Quinn, how are you this lovely day?" Blaine's smile would make anyone's knees weak...it only has that effect on my stomache. *ugh*

If I had a superpower, it would be rolling my eyes. Seriously, I would just roll my eyes and every stupid idiot like Blain would just drop dead.

"Did you need help with something today?" Damn it didn't work.

"Ya I a large doghouse, got any?." I talk at him, not to him. He may be handsome and whatever, but I'm completely uninterrested.

"Aww you got a dog?"

Is this guy serious? I am doing everything in my power to silently kill him and he wants to have a conversation?

"ya, something like that. Anyway... I just need some the doghouse."

"Oh right of course, we have some in the back, did you need it delivered?"

Crap. I hadn't thought of that. How am I supposed to haul a heavy doghouse three miles down to my Grandma's house?

"Uh... I guess I do."

He smiles brightly "Of course, I can have it to your house in an hour."

I pay for the house and haul ass out of there. After making another stop to the grocery store and the pharmacy, I finally head to my Grandma's.

By the time I get there it has been well over an hour since I left the hardware store. I walk around to the back of the house and see that the dog house is there. The guy even put together the kennel for me, a "Thank you for your business" note from Blaine is siting on top of it. I again roll my eyes... maybe it worked that time?

The door creeks when I open it, i'm trying to be quiet. A quick peek into my Grandma's room and I can see she is still sleeping...and still breathing (yay).

I shuffle to the guest bedroom and set my bag down. The wolf is sitting up, though still hunched over in pain. Her bare back is faced towards me and I can't help but wince at the sight. She is bruised and there are several deep gashes.

I don't bother being quiet now, "Hey, you need to shower and clean those cuts before I can bandage them.."

Startled, she leaps from the bed, backing her self into a corner of the room. It's a reflex that makes me grab for the rifle leaing against the bedpost.

"Don't you even think about trying anything or I swear to God..." I'm shaking.

She says nothing.

I look her over, can't help but notice how...nice?... her body is. She has strong features, beautiful eyes, her skin is a light bronze, and... she is bare, down there. Wolves wax? She must have noticed my staring because she akwardly tries to cover herself up. She hasn't jumped at me yet, she must still be to painful.

"Seriously...the bathroom is right down the hall, you have to shower. Do...Do you even know what a bathroom is?" I guess I should've thought of that before I went and spouted my demands. God I'm rude.

She simply nods her head to signify a 'yes'.

"Well then, get going. I don't have all day."

I move aside, giving her plenty of room to slink past me. When I can hear the shower running I unpack some things, laying out some clothes for her to wear along with some aniceptic ointment and bandages.

The wolf comes out of the bathroom about twenty minutes later, a towel wrapped around her broken body. She doesn't make eye contact with me, her head is bowed as she approaches. I thrust the clothes at her.

"Put these on, then I'll dress your wounds."

She dresses as quickly as she can I suppose. Without having to be told, she crawls face down onto the bed, lifting her shirt to make the cuts accessible.

I hesitate a moment before sitting next to her. My heart is beating a thousand beats a minute. I make quick work of cleaning and bandaging her cuts, ignoring her obvious pain. As soon as I am done I scurry back and grab the rifle.

"Ok, now get up and follow me." I am trying to calm my voice, show some authority.

She wraps her arms around herself and follows me outside, I walk backwards keeping my eye and gun on her. When we reach the kennel out back I open the door. Again, without instruction, she limps sulkingly in and sits in a ball on the ground. I slam the gate shut and lock the padlock.

Before I turn to leave I hear her whimper "Please, don't kill me."

I pause a moment before responding. Remember Rule #3: Believe the Lie, It makes the lie more believable.

"Of course I won't kill you, as long as you don't kill me." With that I walk away, Guess I should go check on Grandma.

I chuckle slightly, Blaine Anderson wasn't all wrong. I guess I DO have a dog now.

Maybe I'll name her 'Fluffy'.

TBC...


End file.
